futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russo-Sino War
The Russo-Sino War was a major armed conflict between the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China. The war began when the Chinese Army launched a massive failed Invasion of Siberia, in response to the Russo-Sino Border War. The Russian Federation declared war on the PRC on December 1, 2023. Background After the border conflict near Siberia, Russia and China have cut off diplomatic ties between each other. In response to that Russia decided to cut off its oil, natural gas, iron, steel and nickel supplies to China, as well as encouraging its Middle Eastern affiliates to put oil embargo to China. Due to its high consumption and industrial output, it requires a humongous natural resources to support its high demand. After putting an embargo on China in 2020, oil price in China have skyrocketed from 1.53$/L to 9.79$/L after 2 years of oil embargo. Despite China obtained a lot of oil from offshore, still couldn't provide enough fuel for its 1.4 billion citizens and huge industry. This ban gave a great set back to Chinese economy and their trade. In the middle of the 2023, Chinese oil reserves began to dry out. Russia saw that Siberia was in danger and they have already planned to mobilize majority troops to the East to deter the Chinese invasion at the end of 2023. Alliance The reason why South Korea and Japan support Russia in this case, is because both nations have a dispute with China in seas territory, plus North Korea is a closer ally to China than Russia. Therefore to deter the North Korean aggression, both Japan and South Korea will have to ally Russia during the war. The United States and Europe, chose to stay away from the war, due to the fact that a nuclear exchange between them and Russia or China is detrimental and unnecessary. The Invasion At around 10 pm at night, 2 December 2023, the People's Liberation Army 16th, 23rd, 38th and 39th Groups Armies coordinately attacked the Russian outpost near the border and went across the Ussuri River, and enter Khabarovsk Krai for further invasion. Chinese plan was to take each Russian oblasts one or two by one. By quickly taking over Russian territories, they could establish a stronghold on invading territories before Russian reinforcement arrives. During the Invasion of Khabarovsk and Amur Krai, the Russian forces were outnumbered by 5:1 ( 500,000 Chinese vs 100,000 Russians). The PLA have launched an invasion of 500,000 men, with 2,000 tanks, 4,000 AFVs and over one thousands artillery of all types. During the Battle of Khabarovsk, the PLA forces have heavily bombarded the City of Khabarovsk killing 45,498 civilians in total. In response to that, the Russian 5th Tank Brigade, 36th and 37th Motorized Brigades, with the support Russian Su-35 fleet from the 6987th aviation base have ferociously repelled the Chinese invasion. However after multiple waves of attack, the PLA have broken Russian defense and took over the city. Seeing a high chance of losing the city, after multiple rocket barrage against Russian troops. The Russian Ground Forces decided to retreat and evacuate the remaining civilians to the Safe Zone in Novosibirsk until the war ended. Few days later the PLA Armed Forces have secured Amur Krai and parts of Khabarovsk Krai for later operations. 3rd December 2023 On the next day, the news of invasion was broadcast to the Russian People by Vladimir Putin: " Without a declaration of war, the Chinese forces fell on our country, attacked our frontiers in many places... The Russian Army will fight in another Patriotic War of our beloved countries, honor and Freedom as we did before 80 years ago. To forgive the Chinese is up to god, but to send them to him is up to me" ( inspired by a reporter) 20th-30th December 2023 While China is establishing its line of defense in Khabarovsk and mobilizing troops ( at around 2 millions total at that time) to continue their Siberian invasion, Russian Ground Forces launched Operation Khabarovsk to liberate Khabarovsk from Chinese. The Russian 36th Army, 37th, 38th Army and 41st Army commenced an attack against Chinese forces stationed in Khabarovsk at 12 am. Due to the overwhelming number of Chinese troops, Russian General Nikolai Arkhipov decided to sent 2 Iskander missile brigades and 4 BM-30 brigades to scorch the Chinese troops locating in the region. Meanwhile at sea a the Pacific fleet Leader destroyers and Yasen submarines have launched their Kh-55 missiles ( including nuclear) from Kamchatka as well. By doing this, this have created a deadly pincer attack making them unable to defend themselves. After multiple missile attacks, Chinese troops were heavily decimated, making it easy for Russian tanks forces and troops to quickly advance to their territory and recaptured Khabarovsk and Amur. This have ceased Chinese advancement and forced them to halt their invasion. 1st January 2024 3, 2, 1 . Happy New Year!!! 10th of January, 2024 After the successful operation in Khabarovsk, the Russian Forces have launched Operation Manchuria to invade China. On 3rd of January, Russian troops, tanks, air forces and navy have mobilized to Siberia in order to implement the attack to the mainland China. At 9th January, most of the Russian Ground Forces and Air Forces have mobilized near Amur and Khabarovsk and the Northern Fleet have joined the Pacific fleet, for reinforcements. Meanwhile, China have conscripted tens of millions of people into the army to defend their border against Russia. Battle of the Yellow Sea 17th of January, 2024 Fear that the Russian Navy might attacked their troops from offshore. The Chinese fleets North and East Seas fleet have gathered together as one theater fleet. In 12 pm the Russian Fleet were sent to the Yellow Sea in order to break the Chinese Army defense of 30 millions troops located in northern parts of China, through the launched of long range tactical nuclear missiles and bombardment. Knowing that Russia might attack China from the Yellow Sea, Chinese fleets quickly deployed to the Yellow Sea and fight off the Russian Pacific fleet. On 19th of January, 700 miles away from Chinese shore, two Russian frigates were deployed separately ( 20 miles away from the fleet) from the remaining fleet in order search and destroy Chinese frigate operating nearby, however they both were led to the remaining of the Chinese fleet and were sunk by the Chinese fleet. An hour later both of the Russian and Chinese fleets faced off at the Yellow Sea. The Battle At 12:42 pm The fleet of two nations detected each other at the range of 300 miles ( 550 km). At this range the fleet of the Russian forces have a big advantage, Kirov-class battle cruiser: its P-700 have a longer range and wield a fatal damage to the enemy ships. 2 Kirov-class battlecruisers, Admiral Nakhimov and Petr Velikiy, each began to launched 10 P-700 Granit missiles at the Chinese fleet. In defense, the Chinese ships launched headquarters-9 air defense missiles against the Granit, however they were only able to shot down 9 of them. The remaining 11 missiles quickly hit Chinese destroyers, neutralized 11 Type 055 and 052 in total. Few minutes later, at 13:10 pm, the fighter wings of 10 J-15 left the Type 001A and moved towards and launched anti-ship missiles towards Russian destroyer. 2 missiles were able to penetrated through S-500 line of defense causing heavy damage to 2 Russian destroyers. At the same time, the Shtorm carrier have already deployed a group of 10 T-50 and Mig-29K fighter wings to intercept the Chinese J-15s, which later led to an aeriel battle between them. The Russian again, have a huge advantage in this case where their T-50's K-77M have twice the range of J-15's PL-12 missiles, plus due to its stealth technology, the Chinese fleet couldn't identify the T-50 on radar. This advantage given T-50 first strike and quickly neutralize the entire fleet of J-15s. At 15:50 pm, the two fleet were only 200 miles away from each other, ships and submarines from two sides carry a total trade fire. According to Admiral Alexander Makovsky," No one can defeat China in a conventional war". Due to the overwhelming number of Chinese Navy, the Russian fleet lost 10 destroyers and frigates in total and decided to used tactical nuclear missiles launching against Chinese ships. This quickly decimated the Chinese Navy, 55 Chinese destroyers and frigates were foundered in total and all the participating submarines were sunk as well. At 17:04 pm, battlecruiser Admiral Nakhimov launched a nuclear P-700 Granit and blowed up the Type 001A carrrier and end the battle. Operation Manchuria ( continued) The aftermath of the Battle of the Yellow Sea have allowed Russian fleet to monopolize the Yellow Sea and the East Sea, establishing a naval blockade against China. While the Russian invading forces were still struggling with tens of millions of Chinese troops in Northern China, the Russian Navy Borei submarine have launched multiple nuclear missiles, quickly annihilated 70 millions troops and most of Land Force's army. This paved the way for the Russian troops to enter Beijing in the future. In retaliation, China quickly launched 30 DF-31 and DF-41 ICBM towards the Russian cities, however only two missiles were able to reach Russia, due to the thick and robust defense of Russian S-500 and ABM-4. The missiles eventually reached Yekateninburg and Nizhni Novgorod killing 2 millions civilians in total. Despite getting some nuclear weapons, the Russian 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd Army were quickly advanced to Beijing, encircle, bombard, the cities and pushed the Chinese Forces out of the city, before the reinforcements arrived. The capital of China were shifted to Shanghai, because of that. Few month later the Russian Force continue to advance towards Chinese territory and by the end of May they were finally able to reach the outskirts of Shanghai. Battle of Shanghai In the 1st of September, 2024, the Russian Marines began to launched an amphibious attack 5 km south of Shanghai. The battle begin when the Russian Air Force and Naval Air Force began to bombard the cities. In retaliating, the PLA Air Force launched the remaining of its fleet to fight off the Russian Air Force. They made a surprise attack against Russia and shot down several of Russian aircraft during the aerial battle. Meanwhile on the ground the forces of the Russian Marines and Russian Army overrun the outskirts and enter the cities quickly. At this stage the armored forces of two sides were rolling on the street of Shanghai and engaging in a heavy battle. Due to the heavy concentration of the Chinese forces in the city and the Chinese aircrafts in the air, the Russian forces were struggled in advancing and capturing the cities. By 15th of of September,the Russian lost more than 1000 armored vehicles and 65,340 soldiers, while the Chinese casualties were twice as much. Despite that, the Chinese defense were remain strong at the city. Fearing that the Chinese reinforcements from the south can overrun the expeditionary forces, on the 20th of September the Russian President Vladimir Putin, decided to launch nuclear missiles ( Sarmat, Yars, Topol-M) towards southern part of China and Chinese nuclear weapons storage. This have led to the death of 600 millions Chinese civilians and military, diminished its second strike capabilities. This eventually left China no choice, but to surrender. Aftermath After China decided to signed up Moscow Peace treaties on 15th October 2024 in Moscow. They have surrendered many parts of their territories, including northern part of China, Liaodong Peninsula, Eastern Coast of China, from Beijing to Shanghai, dividing China into half, North and South. The gain of the territories also allow Russia to gain a strong industrial output in the future, allowing it to monopolize the world's industry in just a few years after the war, and quickly making it the second largest economies in the world by 2030, only behind the United States. Thanks to its powerful economy, Russia were able to rebuilt its mighty Armed Forces as it used to have during the Cold War, rival to the United States. Few years after, in 2031, Russia have bolster the Shanghai Cooperation Organization and turned it into a military alliance comprised of Russia, North China,India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, North Korea, Iran, Syria, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Kyrgyztan, Tatjikistan, Afghanistan and Belarus ( the only Russian ally in Europe) to counteract against NATO. This have triggered the Second Cold War between USA and Russia. However, in this time and economic embargo against each other is detrimental to both sides, due to the fact that they both relying on each other economically. The Russo-American relations would be less hostile than what they had 40 years ago. Category:Wars Category:Russia Category:China